


Faking Sleep

by arcticnewt



Series: Accomodations [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kinda Oblivious!Thomas, Kinda fluff, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Oblivious!Newt, apartment!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in Newt’s apartment. </p>
<p>Thomas falls asleep the first time he comes over- and it keeps happening again. </p>
<p>Oddly enough, Newt doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the following prompt: Anything newmas that ISN'T SAD. Maybe a Newt lives in Paradise AU? Or like a modern day AU where they live in the same apartment building or something? 
> 
> Okay so maybe it didn't exactly follow the same apartment rules- but I think it came out quite nicely?

Thomas had a habit of falling asleep in Newt’s apartment. 

Not that Newt minded- in fact, it was quite the opposite. 

He really didn’t mind anything Thomas did- it was hard to, seeing as he had the biggest crush on his best friend. 

//

The first time it happened was a few months ago- when Thomas first moved out of his parents’ house- and away from his stepbrother. 

"I miss Chuck," Thomas mumbled, flopping onto Newt’s couch and looked up at his blonde friend. 

"Why are you in my flat?" Newt shouted, tripping on his way to the living room. "How did ya even get in here?" 

Thomas smirked from his position on Newt’s couch and the British boy rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ genius,”

"I miss Chuck," Thomas repeated lowly. "I’m not used to living alone."

Which was true- Thomas and Chuck had been inseperable before Thomas moved, Newt recalled. 

"I am, so get the fuck out," Newt said half-jokingly. 

"Can I stay?" Thomas asked, blinking up at Newt with wide eyes. 

"Ya aren’t really giving me a choice, are ya Tommy?" 

"You know it."

//

A few hours and a shower later, Newt slipped back into the living room to find Thomas crashed in front of the television, fast asleep. 

"Fuckin’ Tommy," he muttered, letting a soft smile form on his lips as he saw the peaceful look on his friend’s face. His hand reached out and pushed Thomas’ hair away from his face.

Newt couldn’t find the heart to wake him, so instead he shifted Thomas so that he was lying on the couch. He slipped a pillow under his guest’s head and draped a blanket over Thomas’ broad shoulders. 

//

It happened again and again. 

Sometimes it was because Thomas ended up staying over way too late. 

Sometimes Thomas would fall asleep in the middle of the day.

Each and every time, Newt would repeat the same process, laying Thomas down and draping a blanket over his shoulders- 

He wondered how long it would take his friend to figure it out. 

That he was in love with him. 

If it wasn’t already obvious from his constant affection towards a sleeping Thomas.

Newt screwed up the last time, though. 

//

He kissed Thomas while he was asleep.

//

[Text; to Newt] We need to talk.

[Text; to Newt] Please.

//

"I have a confession to make," Thomas said lowly, staring up at Newt- making the British boy catch his breath. "You know you’re my best friend, right?" 

Newt internally groaned. 

Tommy had figured it out, that he was in love with him. 

"Well? Get on with ya bloody confession, Tommy-" Newt grumbled, looking away. 

Here it comes.

The rejection. 

"I- I haven’t actually been falling asleep here a lot," Thomas blurted out, turning a lovely shade of pink that had Newt internally grinning. 

"Bullshit," Newt laughed nervously. Oh God, this was about him and his bloody doting. 

"I’ve kinda been doing it on purpose…"

//

“WHAT?”

//

"I- yeah," Thomas admitted, looking away. "Don’t be a jerk about this, okay? I kinda like you- I, uh, I mean I like you being, uh- y’know, with the blanket and the pillows."

Newt was really confused now. 

"And uh, I wasn’t actually asleep last time…" Thomas trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Newt. 

"So what now?" 

Was Thomas implying what Newt hoped? 

The brunette scowled, grabbing Newt by his shirt-

"Tommy, what the bloody-"

Thomas was kissing him now. 

Oh.


End file.
